mision SasuHina
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata tienen una misión que por circunstancias de la vida obliga a Sasuke y a Hinata estar juntos... su destino esta unido por lazos de sangre.?
1. ¿Como lo sabe?

La misión SasuHina.

Capitulo 1.

¿Como lo sabe?.

Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto se les encomendó realizar la misión de encontrar y matar a Kihamizu un Ninja renegado de la aldea del viento que trabajaba para Orochimaru, en el país del agua.

Llegaron a un claro en la selva y se dividieron para encontrar a Kihamizu.

- Me encontraste jajajajaa ahora tendrás que morir que lastima siendo tan hermosa -dice cínicamente a Hinata y esta activa el byakugan y toma pose de combate.

- Oh! ya veo lo disfrutare -al darse cuenta que quiera o no tiene que luchar para poder escapar sin que lo interfieran. Hinata se le lanza encima para atacar y el la esquiva.

- Eres fuerte para ser mujer -para luego lamerse los labios. Hinata lo ataca con ocho trigramas palma del vacío lo que hace que el caiga al piso.

- ¿Entonces quieres pelear? -a manera de juego subestimando a Hinata.

- Es mi deber como Ninja -firme y seria esperando el ataque.

- El mundo nunca estará seguro así yo muera, no lo ves ahora soy yo y luego será otro y así...-

- Hay que tener fe y luchar -dice mas para si misma que para el hombre frente a ella.

- ¿Quisieras ser mas fuerte para complacer a tu padre? -pregunta luego de analizarla y saber quien es.

- He yo ¿cómo lo sabe?-_ ni me conoce... como es, el no... ¡Tengo que concentrarme!_ -

- Lo se no importa como -responde pre potentemente.

Hinata lo ataca Paso Suave Doble Puño de León pero golpeo a un clon de agua.

En otro lado no muy lejano.

- Teme no lo encontré -dice un rubio imperativo que es nada mas ni menos que Naruto.

- Baka no me digas teme -se escucha una voz tranquila y indiferente que es la de Sasuke.

- Teme si no encontraste tu ni yo entonces... -dice mientras piensa a Sasuke.

- Hinata - sin mas salio corriendo en busca de Hinata -_ esa chica es rara siempre esta sonrojada, no habla casi, no me acosa ni a mi ni a Naruto lo cual es raro, es educada y tímida no puedo dejar que la lastimen ¿porqué pienso esto? lo mas importante es encontrarla por ahora -_piensa mientras recuerda la forma frágil y dulce con que le sonrió al llegar a la aldea.

...Continuara...


	2. Mala suerte o todo lo contrario

Misión SasuHina.

Capitulo 2.

Mala suerte o todo lo contrarío.

Sasuke corría como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de Hinata cuando la encuentra, siente un gran alivio pero sigue corriendo hasta que se da cuenta que kihamizu habla.

- Me pareces curiosa nunca he visto un Hyuga con el cabello azul -de manera burlesca y con toda la razón.

- Mi madre no era del clan -responde lo que le decía Ko cuando preguntaba.

- Uhhh... pero no sabes de que clan era -fingiendo empatía.

- No se nada de su clan -confiesa tristemente.

- Sabes que el clan de tu madre se especializa en domar el agua a su antojo -

- No y como usted lo sabe -

- Fácil soy tu tío -tales palabras asombraron a Hinata y Sasuke que estaba espiando.

- No le creo -incrédula y retrocede tres pasos.

- Esta bien era mentira extermine ese clan hace dos días eran pacíficos fue fácil -con indiferencia e inclusive burla se acerca a Hinata.

- Pe-pe-ro -Hinata esta muy asombrada y se deja caer.

- Tu tío te quería mucho - Hinata empezó a llorar - pensaba en llevarte a la aldea y cuidarte con sus hijas, que conocieras a tus primos y enseñarte su especialidad, no era el único que pensaba así también tus abuelos y tus tías, ellos te querían por ser tu, estaban orgullosos -Hinata estaba con la cabeza gacha y no se dio cuenta cuando kihamizu hizo un jutsu dejando salir varias serpientes que se aproximaron a ella, Sasuke salto de donde estaba y se dio cuenta que Hinata ni se movía estaba en shock.

- Uchiha nonoo -en modo de juego.

- Hump -ignorando que le hablo como si fuera un niño que no debe tocar algo.

- Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador el asesino de su hermano y pensar que el dio todo por ti y tu lo mataste, ASESINO -queriendo confundirlo y hacerlo desconcertar como a Hinata.

- Te matare -dijo lleno de odio.

Luego todo sucedió rápido sasuke corrió casi velocidad luz y lo mato con el chidori. Agarró a Hinata en brazos y llegó Naruto.

Naruto- Sasu -al ver a hinata así se le olvido decir lo que iba a decir - ¿qué le hicieron? -

Sasuke - Hinata reacciona -rasposa mente- Hinata -noto dos orificios en su chaqueta cuando puso sus manos en el cierre de la chaqueta Hinata se sonroja y reacciona.

- Uchiha-san -dice algo lejana y muy tímidamente.

- Te mordió una serpiente -afirma.

- Ah si - triste.

- Hay que extraer el veneno -solo bastaron esas palabras para que Naruto se pusiera rojo como un tomate y Hinata mas roja todavía- ¿quien lo hará? - acto seguido Naruto le sale una hemorragia nasal y Hinata se desmayara.

- e-tetet-et-teeee-eotot-tt yi-iyiyiyiii-yo -intenta decir un rojo Naruto.

Sasuke empieza bajar la chaqueta de Hinata, Naruto se desmaya.

Sasuke - sabia que eso pasaría - recostó a Hinata en el piso, baja el cierre completo y contempla los generosos pechos de Hinata, su cadera ancha cadera y su delgada cintura.

Sasuke se sorprende un poco pensó que era rellenita pero se dio cuenta que no, se acerco mas al rostro de Hinata para verla mejor luego se acerco a su pecho pero Hinata se movió.

- Uchiha-san -algo atontada por el desmayo pero igual de sonrojada.

- Quítate la camisa -ordena muy serio, aparentemente.

- Ah-a-ahh NO -

- El veneno te matara si no lo saco -y se levanta.

Hinata asiente se sienta, y se saca la camisa.

- _C__ontrólate_ Sasuke ella es Hinata la tímida Hyuga la chica mas inocente de la aldea, recuerda eso- Sasuke la recuesta en el piso y se coloca encima de ella.

Hinata cierra fuertemente los ojos y aprieta los puños.

Sasuke agarra la parte baja del sosten de encaje azul índigo y lo baja un poco para ver mejor los dos orificios que dejo la serpiente, acerca sus labios a la zona afectada y empieza a succionar la zona afectada y escupir el veneno.

_- No puedo seguir en esto. Pero el sabor de su piel y ese olor, demonios tengo que parar, llevo mucho tiempo -_se dice a si mismo en pensamientos.

- Uchiha-san ya termino? - dice abochornado.

Sasuke se levanta molesto por ser interrumpido - si Hyuga o es que acaso creías que iba a seguir mas tiempo por gusto - escupió el ''veneno'' - ponte algo no te da vergüenza -

- Sii-s-ees- y se pone la chaqueta.

Sasuke le la un punta pie a Naruto y este se despierta del susto y saldo de dolor- auns... teme te pasaste -sobándose la zona afectada.

- Vamonos -

...Continuara...


	3. Acercamiento

Misión SasuHina.

Capitulo 3.

Acercamiento.

El camino a la aldea de la Hoja fue rápido, Hinata estaba distante y sonrojada todo el camino, Sasuke de muy, muy mal humor y Naruto es Naruto.

Ya se encontraban en la torre de Hokage.

- ¿Comó les fue en su misión? -con muy buen humor como si estuviera tomando.

- Hump, la cumplimos -le entrega el informe de la misión y camina hacia la puerta con claras intenciones de marcharse.

- Siempre de mal humor Uchiha -menos contenta pero no mucho.

- Oba-chan es el teme - tal comentario hizo que a Tsunade y Sasuke se el exaltara una venita de la cien y Hinata permanecía lejana a la escena.

- Naruto te he dicho que no me digas así -ahora si se fue si buen humor y está muy molesta.

- Todo el mundo sabe que utiliza un Jutsu para verse así oba-chan -Tsunade molesta golpea en la cabeza a Naruto y a Naruto le sale un chichón enorme en la zona afectada.

- ¿Porqué todas me golpean? -voltea a ver a Hinata.

- Ete yo -dice al no saber porque Naruto esta tan cerca de ella.

- Menos Hinata-chan -va y la abraza y esta se desmalla.

- Usuratonkachi - y se la quita a Naruto.

- Uchiha llevabala a su casa y tu Naruto -se levanta de la silla con una cara que le daría miedo a cualquiera y Naruto no es la excepción- te enseñare unas cuantas cosas jajajaja -y se suena los huesos de las manos.

Naruto traga saliva y sale corriendo.

En el apartamento de Hinata, Sasuke buscaba la forma de entrar, por la puerta no esta con seguro, por las ventanas están cerradas desde adentro y sin mas opciones a Sasuke se le ocurrió llevarla a el barrio Uchiha y dejarla en su cuarto mientras se baña.

- No creo que despierte pronto -se dice a si mismo.

Hinata despierta sorprendida al escuchar la ducha luego observa a su alrededor y se da cuenta que ese no es su cuarto.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - nerviosa pero distante.

Sasuke sale del baño con una toalla en la cintura - estas en mi casa Hyuga -Hinata lo queda viendo.

- En su casa Uchiha-san, bueno me retiro -se levanta de la cama y acomoda lo poco desordenada de la misma para luego hacer una reverencia.

- Hump -algo sorprendido de que no lo haya mirado como tonta ni se haya desmayado- ¿qué te pasa Hyuga? -

- Tuve un clan que me quería como soy, un abuelo que no me miraba como una desgracia para su clan, primos y tíos -suspiro- la oportunidad de ser aceptada -dice abrazándose a si misma.

- ¿Comó sabes que te querían? -

- Mi madre me quería y era muy dulce y noble, me contaba un poco de su familia -camina hacia Sasuke- es increíble que a pesar de los años y de que solo era una niña la recuerde tan bien.

- Y ¿porqué eres así? -pregunta pensativo.

- ¿Como así? -pregunta esperando que no le diga débil.

- Tímida y débil si tenias el apoyo de tu madre -

- Mi madre nunca se llevo la contraria a mi padre y murió cuando era niña -mira el suelo- con su partida perdí todo -dice con voz rota y triste, y los ojos algo llorosos.

- Se lo que se siente -dice con indiferencia y molestó por haberlo dicho.

- Si he disculpe mi egoísmo -

- No tienes que estar así, no conociste tu clan -afirma.

- De todos modos duele Uchiha-san -

- Quizás te mintió -

- No lo vi en su mirada Uchiha-san -

- Dime Sasuke -

- Sasuke-kun -Sasuke sonríe arrogante.

- _Me gusta como lo dice _- hump -

- Ete entonces diga me Hinata - tímidamente.

- Hinata - _podría acostumbrarme _-

Hinata sonrojada - _Uchiha-san dijo mi nombre suena bien cuando el lo dice con esa voz tan varonil, que estoy pensando _- si e gracias por traerme aquí pero me tengo que ir - _tengo que pensar que hacer -_

- hump sígueme -

Hinata lo sigue a la planta baja y luego a la entrada de la quinta hace una reverencia y se retira, Sasuke solo se da la vuelta y sube las escaleras.

...Continuara...


	4. Inicio de la misión SasuHina

Misión Sasuhina.

Capitulo 4.

Inicio de la misión SasuHina.

En la torre de Hokage se encuentra Lady Tsunade feliz porque al fin en todo el día puede tomar sake tranquilamente, pero su felicidad y tranquilidad se ve empañada por el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta.

- Pase -dice molesta y decepcionada Tsunade- _yo quiero sake por Kami-sama -_

- Lady Tsunade tengo que hablar con usted - dice seria y triste Hinata.

- Aquí estoy, pasa y hablemos ¿sake? - dice levantado la botella de sake.

- No gracias, no me gusta - y entra a la oficina de Tsunade.

- Eso dices ahora y de que quieres hablar -

- De el clan de mi madre, sabe algo del mismo -

- Si ese es el Clan de akuachi si no me equivoco fueron envenenados, ese clan se especializaba en el agua y sus estados: líquido, solido y gaseoso. Como también en sus mezclas: sangre, lodo, planta, entre otros. Son del país del agua y se dedican a la sanación sin embargo algunos miembros trabajan para la aldea de la Niebla como Shinobis-dice seria pero tomando.

- ¿Quién los enveneno? -

- Kihamizu los enveneno, se hizo pasar por enfermo para copiar los pergaminos y ellos le creyeron, bueno en realidad si estaba enfermo de diabetes y ellos lo curaron. No se sabe como los enveneno pero se cree que fue por la comida con un veneno que el mismo invento.

- ¿Cuales fueron los síntomas? - dice lejana.

- Nada solo la muerte, se cree que desgasta el corazón o el cerebro hasta que se muere pero todavía es incierto -

- ¿Y la copia de los pergaminos? -

- Cuando se le hizo la autopsia se encontraron pedazos de papel lo que nos hace pensar que después de morir las encimas de su estomagó se mezclaron con un fuerte veneno que creemos ingirió.

- Pero no todos murieron verdad -

- Tienes razón hay varios que sobre vivieron ya que estaban de viaje, misiones, solo comían flores o se detecto a tiempo el veneno -

- ¿Flores? -

- Si es una etapa que pasan como una prueba, te preguntaras como se tanto bueno, yo me fui para allá para aprender medicina, unos cuantos Jutsus y conocí a tu mamá eramos amigas - dice algo triste.

- ¿Usted? -

- Si y estaba pensando enviarte de misión para que ayudes al clan -

- ¿Ayude? -

- Si y es un Clan poderoso por el manejo del agua quizás aprendas cosas nuevas, partes mañana con Sasuke Uchiha -

- Como que con Uchiha-san -

- Sus madres fueron lazos entre las naciones, tu madre era agua y Mikoto Uchiha era sangre las mejores de su Clan -

- Entonces soy prima de Uchiha-san -

- No porque tu madre era de la rama agua y Mikoto sangre -

- ¿Si? -

- De todos modos dile al Uchiha que se prepare, puedes irte -y con esto Hinata hace una reverencia y Tsunade haciente con la cabeza y así Hinata se marcha.

Hinata se aclaro muchas dudas pero ¿por qué Uchiha-san no sabe que es del Clan? ¿Kihamizu fue el único culpable? eran muchas dudas y sin saber como se encuentra en la puerta de la casa de Sasuke en el distrito Uchiha, toco la puerta como nadie abrió o siquiera hablo y dudosa entro, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Sasuke frente a ella con cara de poco amigos.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Hyuga? -grito enfurecido Sasuke.

- Uchiha-san heethetete yo pensé que no me iba a abrir -dice nerviosa y algo asustada.

- ¿Qué quieres? -dice algo mas calmado.

- Vamos mañana de misión al país de agua a los dominios del Clan Akuachi y lamento decirle que usted también es miembro de el mismo al igual que yo -

- Me di cuanta esta tarde revisando unos viejos pergaminos de mi madre, nunca supe que sabía controlar la sangre. Con razón algunos le temían -dice Sasuke algo decepcionado.

- Debió haber sido fuerte -dice lejana recordando a su madre.

- Si lo era y también dulce -comenta orgulloso.

- Te hace falta -

- Eso no es tu problema - dice molestó.

- A mi también -comenta refiriendose a si misma.

- A que hora es la misión -cambia de tema, hablar de su familia lo deprime de sobremanera.

- Uchiha-san en la tarde supongo que a las 2:00 empezamos - Hinata hace una reverencia.

- No fue eso lo que acordamos - reclama Sasuke.

- Oh disculpe Sasuke-kun -

- nos vemos Hinata - dice para luego cerrar la puerta.

A lo cual Hinata asiente, ella esta a punto de llegar a su casa cuando recuerda que le dejo las llaves a su sensei así que tiene que ir a casa de Kurenai en busca de sus llaves, las cuales le deja a su sensei para no perderles en misiones. Llegó a casa de kurenai y toco la puerta, Kurenai abre y la abraza.

- Hinata llegas a tiempo para la cena - comenta feliz Kurenai.

- Hola Kurenai-sensei ¿como está? -

- Bien ¿y tu? -

- Bien -en la cara de Hinata se ve lo contrario.

- No parece ¿que paso? no cumpliste la misión -

- Si pero me entere que el Clan de mi madre murió bueno la mayoría -Kurenai la abraza.

- Ven pasa, mi niña tienes razón de estar así -caminan hasta el comedor donde Kurenai tenia la cena servida.

- ¿Como sabe que llegué hoy? -_eso debió ser un pensamiento_ -

- Se que llegaste hoy porque vi a Naruto y le pregunte - aclarando su duda.

- Gracias en realidad no he comido nada -

- Sasuke no te dio almuerzo - Hinata se sonroja.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunta entre picardía y preocupación.

- ¿Como sabe? - asustada.

- Cálmate, me dijo Naruto -

- Bueno etet -

- Dime, además me dices como te fue en la misión y prueba este ramen me quedo rico -

Hinata le cuenta todo y luego se va a su hogar a empacar para luego dormir.

Sasuke no deja de pensar en su madre busca mas información pero no consigue nada importante, empaca y duerme.

...Continuara...


	5. Camino a la verdad

Misión SasuHina.

Camino a la verdad.

En un apartamento normal pintado de azul y blanco se encuentra una muchacha de cabellos azules y piel de estrellas, preparando almuerzo cuando escucha que tocan la puerta de su casa, abre la puerta y saluda a su visitante que tiene un leve sonrojo- buenos días Uchi, disculpa Sasuke-kun -hace una reverencia y acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

- Y ¿qué esperas para irnos? -pregunta con el seño fruncido y la mirada fija en la puerta de el apartamento de la casa de Hinata.

- ¿Irnos nosotros? -con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas y la mirada en el piso.

- Si recuerda la misión -con voz cansada y mirando el pecho de Hinata.

- Ahh... la misión, si ete bueno es en la tarde -dice no muy segura.

- hump -sin mayor importancia -_que habrá pasado -_

- Bueno ayer estaba tomando sake -responde sin saber la pregunta que se hacia Sasuke.

- hump, no es raro -rectifica, restando importancia.

- ete si quiere puede comer aquí -lo invita tímidamente.

- ¿Cocinas bien? -pregunta con burla.

- Creo que si -responde con inocencia.

- hump, comeré -pasa al departamento y tira su equipaje en la sala.

- Hyuga, deberías verte en un espejo -y se sienta junto a su equipaje en el mueble.

- Es que estaba basándome y pensé que se me había quemado un pastel de chocolate que puse en el horno -explica de manera dulce y tímida con un adorable sonrojo.

- Hablas mucho -informa el Uchiha.

- Ete yo - _que pena con Uchi, Sasuke-kun cree que soy habladora ¿eso le molesta? -suspira- pero eso significa que no soy tan tímida verdad. Eso es bueno -_Sasuke se da cuenta que esta pensando.

- ¿Si Hyuga? -dice recordandole su presencia.

- Aahah ... me disculpa -va a su cuarto y al verse en el espejo de su tocador pega un pequeño grito de la impresión al verse sin chaqueta pero sobre todo sin camisa, corre hacia su closét y saca una camisa tres tallas más grande.

- Usted... sabía, supo sabe y no me dijo nada es un pervertido y no me dijo -dice molesta por haber estado exhibiéndose sin saber.

- Si te hubiera dicho de hubieras desmayado y no me gusta tener que esperar que despiertes -dice molesto por tal acusación que es "falsa" - _jajjaj me da riza que sea tan pudorosa no parece de 17 años si no de 12 o menos. ¿Se molesto? - _¿así que esta molesta Hyuga? -afirma para molestarla.

_- _Yooe ete creo que si _- ¿estoy molesta?_ -y va a la cocina pero se detiene al escuchar a Sasuke.

- ¿ya esta lista? -pregunta con algo de apetito.

- Si he quiere almorzar -pregunta con educación y dulzura.

- Hump -responde secamente.

Los dos se encaminan al comedor, Sasuke si sienta y Hinata va por los utensilios para servir la mesa, luego sirve la comida todo bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke. El almuerzo se dio normal, en silencio y respetando las normas de educación para comer.

Los dos caminan ahora por las calles de Konoha y Sasuke de vez en vez ve a Hinata y ella igual pero sus miradas no se cruzan en ningún momento.

Todos los aldeanos que los ven pasar creen que son algo mas, por como van juntos en armonía, algo extraño como el Yin y Yang.

Ya llegando a la torre de Hokage se encuentran con una loca fan de Sasuke - ¿qué crees que haces con mi Sasuke-kun? -le grita en la cara frente a varios ninjas y civiles.

- Yo no estoy haciendo nada -dice con voz baja.

- Eres una re... -pero no pudo terminar Sasuke la interrumpe.

- CALLATE -le grita Sasuke molesto por que esa loca le quito su paz.

-pepero -la vuelve a interrumpir- pero nada o si no la próxima vez te mataré -dice activando el Sharingan y la pobre sale corriendo, Hinata lo mira con mirada triste y algo decepcionada.

- No la quiero ver mas -y sigue caminando ahora muy molesto.

- No debió tratarla así, ella lo admira -y le sigue el paso, triste, pensando como sería las cosas si Naruto la despreciara así de frío.

- tu no eres así - _ojala ellas fueran así como tu... desde las sombras y sin molestar -_ y no me admiran solo es el nombre, y no hablare contigo de eso Hyaga -entran a la torre de Hokage y suben las escaleras hasta el último piso.

- Pasen -escuchan a travéz de la puerta sin siquiera tocar y pasan.

- Buenos días Tsunade-sama -y hace una educada reverencia.

- Hump -y se recuesta de una pared.

- Ésta maldita resaca me tiene mal, maldito sake de esa nueva empresa, me tiene mal pero... sabe tan bien y es tan bueno -con estrellitas en los ojos al recordar la caja de la botella.

- Tsunade-sama a tomado algo -pregunta, preocupada pero algo acostumbrada.

- Si pero no ha surgido efecto -dice molesta para luego agradecer con la mirada a Hinata por preocuparse.

- Nos puede dar el maldito pergamino -grita irritado por tener que esperar mas.

- Maldito Uchiha, habla mas bajo, me duele la cabeza y deberías respetarme soy la Hokage, pero no se quedará así te mandare a recoger hojas y gatos de porvida -dice con rabia y cara de mala.

- Hump para eso me voy de la aldea -y voltea para evitar la mirada fulminante de Tsunade y Hinata le resbala una gota tipo anime.

Busca el pergamino y le hace una seña de mano a Hinata para que se acerque, ella se acerca y Tsunade le susurra al oído- al Uchiha le hace falta una mujer o sake, siempre está de mal humor -esas palabras hacen que a Hinata se le suban los colores a la cara y Tsunade empieza a reía a carcajadas.

- Creo que todavía esta ebria Lady Tsunade -dice bajito con timidez y toda la educación posible para hacer tal comentario pero Sasuke y Tsunade escucharon a la prefección, Tsunade explota en carcajadas y Sasuke sube los hombros.

- Tienes razón niña, pueden irse -ella haciente y ellos se marchan rumbo al apartamento de Hinata en busca de sus cosas para ir al país del agua.

...Continuara...


End file.
